


Labels

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Love Me For Who I Am (manga), 不可解なぼくのすべてを | Fukakai na Boku no Subete wo (Manga)
Genre: Identity Issues, Introspection, Other, short and sweet, tetsu thinks a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: While some people didn't like labels, Tetsu actually felt more comfortable with one- now his problem is that he doesn't even know his!
Relationships: Tetsu Iwaoka/Ryuunosuke Mogumo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> set after book 2 because I haven't read the chapters that will be in book 3, so if things change after that point oops

Tetsu sat on the kitchen counter, staring at the boiling pot of water. It was a slow day, so all he had to do was wait for the timer to go off to drain the pot, but otherwise he had all the time in the world. So, he did what he does best- sit and overthink.

He had been in an official relationship with Mogumo for three weeks now. It felt simultaneously like no time had passed at all, yet also like it had been far longer than three weeks. Perhaps that was a good thing? He was very happy in the relationship, so he supposed that meant good things.

But now that he had some thinking time, he began to wonder. Everyone else at the café was so confident in their labels and how they saw themselves, even if the labels changed over time. Testu was far from someone who believed everyone had to have only one label for their entire life.

He, himself, had been quite confident in his own “I’m simply a straight, cis-gendered ally trying to do my best to support the community” label, after all. But of course, he now knows he’s a bit more than that.

But now he’s struggling with how to define his sexuality. He knew he wasn’t completely straight, that much was clear. But he wasn’t exactly completely gay, either. Technically speaking, his only _major_ crush in life had been for Mogumo. He thought a couple girls were cute here and there, but never enough to really want a real, meaningful relationship like he did for Mogumo. So, again speaking technically, he’s only ever been attracted to someone who is neither male nor female. What sexuality is _that_?! Bi??

Tetsu sighed, resting his head in his hands. For someone who was originally so educated in the community, he’s completely at a loss for terms.

 _Does bisexual even include non-binary people, like Mogumo?_ Tetsu asked himself.

He had tried to google before, but googling “what sexuality likes non binary people” just leads him to several weirdly vague worded social-media posts about “not needing a label for love”.

But he _wanted_ one! He wanted a label! It felt… _uncomfortable_ , being unsure. Tetsu _liked_ the feeling of a label. He wasn’t the type to feel like labels were restrictive or anything, he liked being able to think of a word or idea and go “yes, that’s me!”.

 _Maybe I should just say straight with one exception?_ He laughed mentally, because that was essentially the truth. All his previous “oh they’re cute” thoughts had been towards girls. Mogumo just happened to be the (albeit _very_ important) outlier.

Speaking of Mogumo…

Tetsu’s eyes wandered to the kitchen window which led to the customer floor, where Mogumo was probably walking around waiting on their customers.

 _What does Mogumo classify their sexuality as?_ He thought.

Tetsu had never asked Mogumo what they identified as, sexually, since his bigger concern was whether or not Mogumo liked him back, not if he was an _option_.

But… how do you _ask_ that, especially after you’re literally _dating_ them?! That’s kind of a question you should have already asked, like when you forget someone’s name but it’s way too late to ask, so you just sit around hoping someone else says their name so you can hear it.

Then again, Mogumo was very open minded, maybe they wouldn’t mind explaining it to Tetsu, since Tetsu was a “baby gay”, as Ten-chan had so eloquently put.

 _I’m not gay, though_! Tetsu remembered arguing.

 _It’s the thought that counts,_ Ten-chan had replied, which made absolutely no sense.

Tetsu’s timer went off, distracting him from his over-thinking. He drained his dish, and set everything up to serve on the cute pink plate.

Mogumo was the one who picked up the dish, smiling (cute!) at Tetsu as they grabbed it and rushed off to the customer.

Tetsu smiled back, relaxing against the counter and watching from the window.

Mogumo was really becoming a natural at the job, you could hardly tell they were the newest member anymore.

Tetsu sighed happily. Maybe he’d just say he was into Mogumo, and that’s all he needed. He liked his labels, and he’d probably worry about it tonight until his google searches led him to a proper answer, but as of now, he was happy just being with Mogumo.

**Author's Note:**

> based loosely on how i originally wanted a label (now i am balling without one but who knows!!!!! maybe one day)  
> also sorry all my fics for this fandom are literally less than 1000 words thats gross lol


End file.
